


Whumptober 2020

by TrebleMakerXP



Category: Assassination Classroom, Zero Escape (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleMakerXP/pseuds/TrebleMakerXP
Summary: Welcome to my take on Whumptober 2020! These will mostly all be with two OC's; my OC (Arisa) and my friend's (Deca) [they don't have an AO3]. They are twins and yes, they are involved in all of the fandoms above (and then some) this is just their AU where they attend UA because we said so (also, hyperfixation, whoops). Enjoy, leave kudos, and let us know your thoughts in the comments!
Relationships: Ashido Mina / Bakugou Katsuki / Kirishima Eijirou / OC, Iida Tenya / Uraraka Ochako / OC





	1. Start

We're going to be using this Whumptober prompt list from this tumblr: https://promptsforyourwhumpfic.tumblr.com/post/628275539995656192/my-favourite-trope-is-on-my-birthday-i-feel

Should do most of the prompts, if not all. Enjoy!!


	2. Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging

Arisa blinked heavily, body feeling like it weighed tenfold as it normally did. Her awareness was abysmal, taking what felt like forever (actually only a few minutes) for her to realize she wasn’t the only one around. There was another body near her, more across what seemed like quite an expansive room.

Shifting her thoughts to her own body, she realized she’d lost most of the feeling in her arms and hands, stuck high above her in shackles, probably from the ceiling, most likely quirk-suppressing. Her legs almost felt like they weren’t there, but she could just make them out, hanging near uselessly, toes not touching the ground. Her eyes wouldn’t open enough or focus correctly for her to look around, but she didn’t want to give away her current awakeness.

The breathing beside her changed, just enough for her to notice, but they too stayed quiet. Arisa had no way to tell who it was without moving, giving up a possible advantage. She tried moving her leg a small bit, trying to slowly wake up more, but she hadn’t seen the shackles around her numb ankles.

The chain clanked and both her and her compatriot next to her froze as the person across the room shifted, walking over to them.

A tight grip on her hair ripped Arisa’s head back, her vision swimming as she tried to focus.

“Good, you’re awake.” A familiar voice rumbled, the scarred face from her nightmares grinning at her.

Arisa gave a delirious grin back. “Hey  _ Daddy _ .” Her voice slurred horrendously, barely intelligible. She assumed the drugs must still be in her system. She blinked heavily, trying to keep her eyes at least partially focused. “Long time, huh?”

“Hmm.” Takaoka’s grin shifted to more of a sneer. “Too long, kiddo.” He threw her head forward, releasing her hair to walk away.

Arisa bit back a noise, vision swimming and insides roiling. “How’s prison been, huh? Havin’ fun takin’ it?” She continued taunting, peeking to her side to try and figure out who was with her. Her breath choked at a familiar head of brown hair, blue eyes looking back at her.

They snorted. “C’mon Ris, like anybody would want  _ that _ .” Deca lolled his head to see Takaoka’s tensing shoulders.

“Hah. Fair point, D.” Arisa picked her head up to glare through her hair. “With that face? Not surprised no one even wants you as their  **bitch** .”

Takaoka, a knife suddenly in hand, turned back to the twins. His face had changed back into his crazed look he’d had in Okinawa. “I almost forgot how  _ naughty  _ you two are.” He shook his head, tutting as he played with the knife’s point. “Looks like you two still need some proper parenting.”


	3. In The Hands of the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pick who dies” | Collars | Kidnapped

Coming to, Arisa first felt the heavy band around her throat, feeling like it was weighing her down. Her hands couldn’t move, tied together with what felt like rope; something on her face blinding her.

Shuffling started around the room, Arisa turning her head to try and pinpoint where it was coming from.

A familiar sounding annoyed grunt made her head snap to their location. “Kat?”

“Arisa? The hell are we?” Katsuki asked, clearly struggling.

“Guys? You’re here too?” Eijirou’s voice came from Arisa’s right.

“Where are we?!” Mina’s voice was higher in pitch than normal, off to her left.

“Calm down! Can any of you use your quirks?” Arisa asked, not able to get through to anyone through the field.

“No.”

“Same here.”

“Me too!”

“Shit...the collars are probably suppressing them.” Arisa shifted, trying to rub the blindfold off of her eyes with her shoulder. It took a few seconds, but once it was off, Arisa blinked harshly at the change in lighting; the room they were in seemed to glow, it was so bright. “Gah, fuckin’ lights.” She looked around, seeing her partners generally where she’d heard them, still in their clothes from their date day they’d been grabbed during. “Try to get the blindfolds off, use your shoulder.” She told them, scanning the room for any way out; there didn’t even seem to be an outline for a door.

It took her partners a little longer than her to get their blinds off, wincing at the light.

“Anybody see a door?” Arisa asked, still scanning the walls slowly.

“I can’t...how did we get in here?” Eijirou mumbled, worrying his lip with his teeth.

Arisa hummed, shifting her also bound legs to get a bit closer to Mina. “Can you turn, I wanna check out these collars.” 

Mina nodded, slowly shifting to let Arisa look her collar over.

“It looks like...there’s a keyhole in the back here.” Arisa shook her head, trying to feel her hair move around her emergency hairpins. No luck. “Shit, I’m out.”

_ “Hello children.” _ A voice rang out, unseen speakers making the four startle.  _ “We’re going to play a game.” _

Arisa’s eyes shot open as the voice clicked in her head; that’s the same voice modulator Zero had used in Building Q last November.

“Fuck off, we’re not playing your shitty game!” Katsuki snarled, glaring around the ceiling.

_ “Do you think you have a choice?” _

Katsuki fell silent, still glaring with a snarl.

_ “The rules are simple: you must choose who of you will die.” _

“Yeah, and what if we just shut up and don’t play?” Arisa taunted, letting Mina lean on her, shaking.

_ “Then I will choose, and it will be worse.” _ Zero almost sounded nonchalant, but there was a twinge of annoyance to his tone.  _ “Either choose for one of you to die quickly, or I will make one of you suffer. You have thirty minutes.” _

The voice fell silent, leaving the four to stare at each other with wide eyes.


End file.
